


Brown Eyed Girl

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: On the search for their father, one of Sam's nightmares lead the brothers to Forks Washington to save another one of Yellow-Eyes special children. As Bella accompanies the brothers across the country, she must come to terms with what was born to do and who she is. Can she find love with a certain Winchester and help save the world? Or will she be its end?Posted on FFN, will be updated as I update on that site. New chapter's every Sunday!
Relationships: Bella Swan/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Season 1, and Post-Twilight...kinda. A few things to take note of:
> 
> I will try to keep characters the same way they are written, even Bella.
> 
> I will use some of the cases from the show as well as my own.
> 
> Bella is the same age as Sam
> 
> Twilight technically never happened and goes to college in Seattle
> 
> This is a Dean/Bella pairing.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot, all characters belong to their creators.

**Chapter 1: Special**

_Dark brown eyes stared into Sam's own, the mocha orbs pleading for his help. Like flipping through the television, images flashed in front of him, this woman scared and terrified as she ran through the woods, looking over her shoulder every so often. She turned around looking even more frightened if possible._

_A sign with white letters flashed briefly before the woman came into focus again, trapped in a small white house, banging on the window as she stared down at him. Her screams did not register to his ears, but Sam knew it was deafening._

_"Sam," Her voice was barely above a whisper as she called his name. Something about the way she sounded gripped Sam by the core, a force so strong it made him shudder. It was imperative that he got to her in time._

Sam jerked awake with a gasp, his eyes taking in the darkness surrounding him. The red glowing numbers on the clock taunted him, reminding him that he was on a time limit with these types of things. "Dean," Sam mumbled, getting himself up, already throwing on a t-shirt. Dean didn't budge, turning on his side, snoring slightly.

Sam rolled his eyes, tapping Dean's foot that stuck out from under the sheet with a pen, making Dean jerk awake, his hazel-green eyes glaring up at Sam in confusion. "What man?" Sam started packing up looking to Dean as he shuffled from side to side. "I had another nightmare. We need to go." At Dean's stare, Sam stopped, tilting his head to the side. "Now. I don't know how much time we have before…" Sam trailed off, unwilling to think like that.

At that, Dean got himself together, throwing on a shirt, his body almost moving on autopilot as he went about grabbing everything he could find of his belongings. "Where are we off to?" Dean asked, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sam scrunched his face, trying to remember the ridiculous name of the town. "Uh, a place called Forks. In Washington." Dean popped his head from the bathroom, gargling mouthwash, brows drawn in confusion. Disappearing momentarily, Sam heard him spit into the sink before the water cut on then shut off. "What kind of name is Forks? Your visions can't give us a better time? That's like 15 plus hours. You know your visions aren't time-sensitive. So this is another gifted person, like Max?"

Sam nodded, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "I guess. I mean I'm having visions of people who Yellow-Eyes had affected. She's important for some reason." Dean just raised his brows, nodding before swiping the Impala keys off the nightstand. Grabbing their bags, he headed outside.

Sam stared at himself in the mirror, wondering what was in store for him.

* * *

Dean and Sam leaned against Baby looking around. "So, you just know she's in Forks, and that's it? You don't know what she's running from? Nothing?" Sam shook his head, licking his bottom lip. "Nah, this was different though." Dean looked over at Sam in concern, his eyes roaming over his brother's face. "Different how?"

Sam shrugged, trying to find the right words. "I don't know, its just this feeling was coursing through me like we _had_ to save her. I mean we win some, we lose some, but this was different, it's like my body was trying to tell me something," Dean couldn't say anything really, so he just hummed.

"Want anything?" Dean asked as he nodded his head in the direction of the gas station. Sam shook his head and finished pumping the gas. Dean came out not even three minutes later with a bag of snacks and a newspaper. Dean came around front, hopping into the driver's seat, cranking Baby, smiling at the gentle purr.

Sam grabbed Dean's purchases, a picture on the paper making him freeze. "This is her!" Dean glanced down briefly as Sam grabbed the newspaper, whistling. "Damn," He mumbled, pulling back onto the road. Sam rolled his eyes. "Isabella Mary Swan, journalist. City University, Seattle." Sam scanned the paper, his jaw tensing as he stared at Isabella's eyes.

* * *

The sky was just barely reaching light when Sam and Dean passed the _Welcome to Forks_ sign, the boys unwilling to stop in the night. Dean was currently on the passenger side, rubbing the sleep from his eyes sitting up slowly. "Finally. Small town," Dean mumbled noticing that every house had its light off. "Can you even see Sammy? We might have to wait till morning," Dean peered through the window, trying his best to make out anything. Washington was a very overcast state and this town hasn't heard of streetlights.

Sam slowed down as he came across a set of trees. "This is it," He mumbled, pulling off to the side. A few yards away was a small two-story white house. Dean grumbled as he eyed the cop car in the driveway. "Just had to be a cop," The boys got out, making their way over to the house, looking around. "Dude, it's hella early, what are we going to say?" Dean asked, making Sam stop in his tracks. In his haste, he was not paying attention. "Just follow my lead."

Sam rang the doorbell, his foot tapping anxiously against the concrete porch. Dean looked over to his left, his brow furrowing as he noticed something on the side of the house. He pulled his mini flashlight out of his pocket, clicking it on.

"Sam," He called, "We've got blood," Sam went about picking the lock, but before he could get to it, the door opened with a loud creak. Sam stood up quickly, clearing his throat. The porch light flicked on, and a pale man with dark brown eyes and black hair raised a brow. His mustache twitched as he looked at Sam, then flicking his eyes to Dean.

"Breaking and entering is illegal son," He muttered. Dean gave a light chuckle, no way they'd be able to explain why they were around his home. "Is Isabella here? We have journalism together, and we were going to work on a project, she asked us to drop by. I'm Sam," Sam stuck out his hand, his smile forced as the man squeezed his hand hard. "Well," The man looked him up and down before meeting his eyes again. "Sam, it's kind of early don't you think?" Dean cleared his throat, giving the man a friendly wave. "Yeah, early-bird this one. We'll be back later. Come on Sam." The man narrowed his eyes at them as he watched them leave.

A blood-curdling scream made the boys freeze, turning around to face Bella's father. His face went sheet white, looking to the woods. "Bella?" The boys took off towards the woods, her father running behind them. They stopped once they got in a little deeper. Sam and Dean both drew their guns looking around slowly.

"You're hunters?" He asked, looking to them both. Sam and Dean glanced at each other before looking at Bella's dad. "Yes sir. Your daughter is in danger." Sam stated, peering around the tree. A gun cocked behind them and Dean just raised his brows as her father pulled out a gun of his own. "Yeah? Let's not waste any time then,"

Screaming to their right had them running in that general direction. "Dean, I'm going around!" Sam called, heading in the opposite direction. These woods seemed so vivid in his visions, he could practically see them with his eyes closed. Bella's screams echoed off the trees, all three men trying to find the source.

"Bella?!" Dean yelled out into the open, holding up his hand to stop Charlie from doing the same. They listened as everything got quiet. A quiet rustling of feet made Dean take off in that direction. Charlie followed closely behind looking around. Another scream, much closer than the last had them running off following the echo and what sounded like growling.

A small figure caught Dean's eye as he and Bella's father hid being a large tree. As the figure ran past, Dean shot out his arm, his arm weaving around the slim waist, pulling the warm body to his chest. He clamped a hand over her mouth, spinning her around.

Dean was frozen for a moment, the fading moonlight reflecting off the brown in her eyes. Her eyes were wide with fear, her body shaking like a leaf in his arms. Dean blinked furiously, shaking his head. "Shhh." He whispered, her slow nod making Dean let go. Large rustling to his left had him aiming his gun into the shadows. He sighed in relief as Sam stepped out with his hands raised.

"You found her," Dean nodded, pulling back just a little to scan Bella over. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he realized she was only in a tank top and underwear. He shrugged off his jacket, draping it around her shoulders. Bella shivered pulling his jacket around her tightly. Sam looked at the scene before him, trying to pinpoint what was off. With a startling realization, he looked to Dean. "Dean, where's her father?" Dean looked behind him cursing. "He was right behind me," Bella's eyes widened. "Charlie was out here?" Her breathing started to become frantic as she wildly looked around. Sam moved forward laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him. First, we need to know what's after you." Bella let out a shuddering breath, looking at these strange men.

"A-a vampire," Bella was slowly waiting for the men to laugh in her face, but she was met with nods and they were ushering her along before she could comprehend what was happening. "Wait, my father. I can't just leave him!" Bella panicked. Dean grabbed her wrist, leading her back towards her home. "We'll take care of it, and we'll find him." He looked down curiously as his hand brushed over raised skin. He looked down in shock seeing a scar on her wrist, one that looked like a bite mark. "It bit you?!" He snapped, looking into her eyes. Bella was frozen for a moment, his icy stare pinning her in place. Sam peered over in concern, his brow furrowing. He remembered reading mythological lore on another version of vampires that they had yet to encounter. "That's not just any vampire bite, that's a Cold One. Dean, these are a different breed. They are not like normal vampires. They have venom running through their veins, no blood. What we have isn't going to kill it. They are faster than the human eye can see."

Dean and Sam ushered Bella inside, looking around the home. "How do we kill it?" Dean asked, going into the kitchen to grab the salt. "I don't know if that's going to work. Um…" Sam ran a hand through his hair sighing in frustration. "Fire," Bella whispered, looking up at the boys. "Story for another time, but fire. You have to tear them apart and burn the pieces."

An idea struck Dean as he went to the kitchen turning on the stove. He let the flames rise before running out of the home. "Who are you guys?" She asked, watching in curiosity as Sam poured salt around the windows and doors. "People who can help. I had a vision of you. Long story here too. Um, I don't know if you want to get…dressed." He waved his hand in her direction.

Bella just looked down at herself, totally forgetting she was half-naked. Sam had never seen a woman move so fast, Dean's jacket firmly around her waist. Dean came back inside with two machetes heading towards the kitchen. Dean held them above the flame, heating the blades, nodding with triumph. "This should do,"

He handed one to Sam, his attention directed towards the stairs where Bella was standing. She was holding his jacket in her arms as she came down the stairs. She eyed the machetes with apprehension before handing Dean his jacket. Dean smirked at her laying it on the chair. "I'll be back sweetheart," He turned serious for a moment, his hazel-green eyes staring at her intently.

Bella resisted the shiver that crawled up her spine, feeling as if his eyes could see down to her very soul. "Don't leave. For anything. Not until you see Sam and I come through that door," Bella nodded, swallowing. Sam gave her a gentle smile before following behind Dean, the front door closing behind them.

Dean and Sam searched the woods for Charlie, the darkness starting to fade into the morning light. "Find anything?" Sam called as he headed in another direction. Dean looked down, bending to pick up Charlie's gun. "Yep, but no Charlie," Dean muttered.

Sam frowned as he came across the bloody body a few feet away from him under a fallen tree. "Dean. Found him." Dean walked beside him, shaking his head. "Dammit." He bent down, closing Charlie's eyes. "What does this thing want with her anyway?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

They both froze as a low growl sounded from behind them. They turned quickly, eyeing the teenage boy. He had bronze-colored hair, pale alabaster skin, and dark black eyes. Dean looked him up and down in disgust. "This? This is a vampire?" Dean was honestly shocked. He expected something less…gay. The boy tilted his head before moving so fast, neither brother could tell up from down. Dean was knocked to the side by some force, hitting the tree next to him. The vampire grabbed Sam by the neck. He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Why can't I read you?" He snarled, tossing Sam to the side. Sam's eyes widened as the vampire was in front of him in seconds.

Dean watched as bare feet walked past, looking up as Bella held a knife in her hands. She pulled up her sleeve, wincing as she took it across her arm. The vampire hissed, swiveling around on his feet, his black eyes staring Bella down. Bella let out a small whimper as Edward flashed forward, taking her arm in his hands, his ice-cold lips covering the wound. Her eyes flashed to Dean's as the glint of the machete reflected off the sunrise.

Bella screwed her eyes shut, unable to stomach such an act. His head rolled to the side, and Bella pulled her arm to her chest, stepping backward. They all watched the sun rise slowly, Edward's body parts sparkling with what little bit of light that filtered through the trees. "Can't get any gayer than that," Dean muttered, kicking the body parts into a small pile.

Bella's tear-filled eyes settled in on Charlie's form, and she made her feet move, sniffling, her lips trembling as she let out a sob. Her knees buckled, and Sam reached forward to steady her. As soon as their hands touched, Bella let out a scream, her head going back, and her eyes snapped wide open clouded over in white.

Dean's head snapped in her direction looking at Sam who looked just as confused. "Take her home, I'll take care of this," Dean ordered, salting Charlie's body. Sam lifted Bella with ease, rushing towards her home, Dean following behind after making sure the fire would not spread.

Sam was not sure what to do as Bella thrashed on the couch, her mouth clamped shut. She clawed at the couch screwing her eyes shut. Dean rushed into the house, frowning. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, his eyes roaming every inch of her.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." She hissed, gripping her head, her back arching off the couch. As her back snapped back on the couch, her whole body relaxed, and she gasped, sitting up. Sam hesitantly reached forward, and Bella cringed away from him. "Don't touch me," Sam pulled away, running a hand through his hair.

Dean held his hands up coming to a stand next to Sam. "Just calm down for a second. You get those often?" He asked. Bella shook her head. "Never. I've been fairly good at keeping him out." Dean raised a brow, glancing at Sam before returning his gaze to Bella.

"The man with the…yellow eyes." She looked down, rubbing her scar, taking note of the gash where she cut herself. "First aid?" Sam asked, looking towards the kitchen. "Under the sink," Bella said, scooting over as Dean sat next to her. "Does he say anything to you?" Dean asked, taking the kit from Sam. Sam sat across from them, ironically in Charlie's recliner. Bella looked away, frowning.

"Before he would just whisper. Telling me that I had to get ready." She frowned at the memory. "He never said for what, and the closer he'd get, the more terrified I felt. He told me he has a purpose for me. They started happening about..6 months ago?" She recalled. Sam nodded, looking to Dean. At Bella's look, Dean cut in after wrapping Bella's arm, "I'm assuming he said more this time?" Bella nodded.

"He said it's time. That my destiny is in motion…that we have work to do," The three were quiet as they looked at one another. Dean stood, breaking the silence, looking down at Bella. "I don't know what any of this means, but I think its best you come with us. That…vampire out there isn't the only thing in this world. We'll figure this all out. Why don't you pack a bag?"

Sam looked to Dean confused. "Where is she going to go?" Dean waited until Bella was out of earshot before replying, "Dude, I don't know about you, but none of these other people ever said anything like that. 'We have work to do'? That is a message. Plus, let's not forget as soon as you two touched, some freaky ESP shit went down. Until we figure out more, she stays with us."

Sam had to agree, but he didn't understand why. Why would Yellow-Eyes do this? What purpose? Bella came down the stairs with a duffel bag, her eyes red from crying. She looked around the house, grabbing a picture off the wall before looking to the boys.

Dean gave her a sympathetic smile, grabbing her bag, and his jacket. She eyes Sam warily before giving him a watery smile.

After settling in, Dean drove down towards the diner, glancing over at Bella before turning his eyes back to the road. "Does this town have pie?" Bella gave a small smile, "Yeah, the best," Dean smiled, and Bella just looked at the two boys before sitting quietly.

Instead of stopping at the Forks diner, they stopped a few towns over hoping to not draw too much attention to themselves. It was closing in close to 9 in the morning, Bella unable to catch any sleep as her thoughts were a jumbled mess.

Dean pulled into a small little mom and pop restaurant right on the outskirts of Seattle. Sam opened Bella's door for her, and Bella smiled in thanks, touching Sam's hand as a test, sighing in relief as her head didn't spin in circles.

As soon as she walked inside, a feeling Bella couldn't explain rocked its way through her. She kept her head down as they found a booth. She slid in first, Dean sliding in beside her. Sam sat across from them, and Bella's stomach growled as the food assaulted her nose.

"What can I get you?" Bella lifted her head, only to go white as a ghost. She looked to Sam and Dean, noticing they didn't seem to notice what she had. Petrified, Bella grabbed Dean's thigh, making him look down at her.

"Woah, sweetheart, didn't know you were that kind of gal," He smirked. Bella leaned up to whisper in Dean's ear, her eyes trained on the waitress. "Don't you see it?" She asked, her lips so close that they grazed his ear. Dean shook his head, looking around. "She's evil," His green eyes snapped to hers in concern.

As Dean glanced at the waitress once more, Bella tugged on his jacket with vigor, "Her eyes are pitch black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hunting At Its Finest**

Bella's grip was tight as she gripped Dean's jacket, her brown eyes staring at the waitress. Dean hadn't a clue what they were dealing with, so he tried to go with the flow. The waitress was starting to become suspicious, and Dean couldn't be exposed like this. They had no idea what they were up against.

Bella gasped as Dean grabbed her chin with one hand, turning her face to his. His lips were soft against hers, and Bella could've sworn he tasted like whiskey and syrup. Sam blinked in shock, clearing his throat uncomfortably as his brother started a heated make-out session with their…charge. Bella blinked in a daze as Dean pulled away, a smirk on his face.

Her eyes followed the swipe of his tongue as he licked his bottom lip. Dean's lips turned upward, his eyes sparkling. He leaned forward once again, his lips now close to her ear, but his voice lacked the expression on his face. "How good are you at acting? Giggle like I said something funny, don't be too forceful."

Bella wasn't sure where the sudden confidence came from, but she would do anything not to end up dead. She did exactly as Dean said, even going as far as to grab his jacket to pull him close. She made sure to relax her face, erasing all the tension. Dean tilted his head slightly, his face partially hidden by Bella's hair as he looked to Sam with a hard stare. Sam's brows furrowed at his sudden change in mood. Dean's smirk was back on his face as he pulled away, his arm wrapping around Bella's shoulders.

He ran his thumb across her exposed shoulder, smiling, his eyes crinkling. "You know what? Bella and I might head on back to Poughkeepsie, want me to drop you off at the motel? We've got a little business to attend to," Dean looked back down at Bella, being sure to make sure the waitress could see his wink. He turned to the waitress next, a smile plastered on his face, "If you know what I mean," The waitress looked at them with disgust, rolling her eyes. "Do ya'll want anything or not?" Dean sat down $5, pulling Bella along with him. "I think we're good," Sam raised his brows before giving the woman a tense smile before following Bella and Dean.

No one said a word, and as to keep up appearances Dean let Bella into the passenger seat, happy when Sam took it in stride, getting into the back. Dean peeled of the parking lot with ease, not stopping until they were out of sight. Dean pulled over on the shoulder of the road, looking to Bella. "When you say her eyes were black..?" Bella shivered at the sight nodding to Dean. "Nothing but blackness. You two really didn't see anything?" She glanced at Sam as well, who was still kind of flabbergasted.

"No, we get inside and next thing I know, you two were sucking face," Sam scrunched his face, looking to the both of them. Dean shot Bella a wink, somehow calming her nerves just a bit. "Good acting by the way. Bella said her eyes were black. Does dad's journal say anything?" Sam was already flipping through the pages shaking his head. "Nah, nothing. So what? Is that your gift? You see monsters?" Bella turned around to look at Sam.

"Gift? I don't have any gifts," Sam just shrugged before shifting in the seat. "That's the thing Bella. We are considered one of Yellow-Eyes special children. We have strange abilities. I have visions, some people can move things with their mind. You can see things that aren't human." Sam explained. Bella's attention was now on Sam as she pondered on what he was saying.

Bella looked down at her hands shaking her head. "You've got to be kidding me. 5 years ago I moved here to be with my dad. I went to the local high school where I met The Cullen's. At the time I didn't know they were vampires, so I befriended them. The closer I got to Edward, the more I started noticing little things. They didn't eat much, or catch any sun, like at all, and they were really strange. It wasn't until I went with them to play baseball that I realized that something was off. They moved too _fast_ for a human, but slow enough to seem human.

To make a long story short, three rogue vampires showed up wanting to play. The Cullen's said no. That's when one of them had me in their sights. By then I already figured they weren't human, and wanted to go home immediately, but that wasn't going to happen.

The family split ways, two of them taking me to Phoenix to keep me safe. The vampire that wanted to eat me, tricked me into thinking he had my mother. He kicked my ass real good, and then bit me. As I lay there, the venom felt like searing hot fire, and before I knew it, the family found me, and Edward sucked the venom out. I'd never been more grateful.

I woke up in the hospital a few days later, and Edward promised to leave me alone. I agreed. I didn't see him until I went to college. Only this time, I wasn't seeing his face, I saw something sinister. I'd blink a few times and then he'd look normal. After finding out he used to watch me sleep, I told him to stay away, but as you can see…that didn't happen. Edward was addicted to my blood and my mind. He could read everyone's mind except mine. It was like cocaine to an addict. I'd never seen anything like his face until now. That's how I got that scar. Sometimes at school, faces would suddenly morph around me, into these horrible creatures. I had a hard time there and wanted to go home. The only problem was I didn't want to lead danger to Charlie…but I guess is a little too late for that," She looked down at the seat, zoning out momentarily.

"So, where is this...coven? Are they in Forks too?" Dean asked, pulling back onto the road. Bella shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably not. They don't age. Edward could barely pull off being a college student. So, what exactly do you guys do? You seem to know about things, weird things."

Dean looked over at Bella, trying to decide how much to say to her. "We hunt things like monsters, ghosts, you name it. We're looking for our dad, and along the way, we look for odd things happening in different places. Sam here has visions, sometimes of people in need, or some people that need to be stopped. That's how we found you. Normally, we don't take people for a ride-along, but your message was directed at all three of us correct?" At Bella's nod, Dean continued. "So, until we figure out what his plan is, you're with us. Obviously, you and Sam have a connection, one I've never seen. You must be very important."

Sam leaned forward taking a good look at Bella. Her brown eyes looked just as they did in his vision. A look he's seen in himself. She was drowning. "What we do isn't a cakewalk. It can be dangerous. You probably won't go on hunts with us at first, but you could be useful. Maybe sense things or see things we can't. Speaking of, we need some type of code word like we did back at the diner."

At Bella's questioning glance, Sam chuckled. "Poughkeepsie. Means drop everything and run," Bella just looked between the two of them before nodding slowly. Dean chuckled to himself, causing both Sam and Bella to look towards him. "Freddy. He was one fugly mofo. They made like what? Seven? Find a way to incorporate that, and we might have a deal," Sam shook his head, looking to Bella for her approval. Bella gave a one-armed shrug. "I could work with that. What if there is more than one?" Sam watched the trees pass by for a moment before smiling. "We'll ask you which movie, and you say the amount." Bella nodded. "Sounds good,"

Hours later, Bella was sprawled across the back seat asleep, and Dean was shutting his phone, sitting it in his lap. "That was Bobby, an old friend of dads. Bobby says it sounds like what Bella saw were demons," Sam whipped his head in Dean's direction in shock. "Like demons from hell?" Dean nodded, glancing in the rearview mirror briefly. "Yep. He sounded off though. Weird." Sam raised a brow at that, not really knowing this Bobby person, but trusted Dean enough. "How so?" Dean pursed his lips. "I don't know, just off."

**Colorado**

Bella sat up in the motel bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around the dark room, her eyes just barely making out the sleeping forms of Dean and Sam. They were able to get a room with two beds and a pull-out. She insisted she take the pull-out, but Dean refused, all but tossing her and her things on the nearest bed.

She wasn't sure what woke her up, the emptiness in her heart from losing Charlie or the sickening feeling as if someone was watching her. Her dreams were filled with what you could call everyday nightmares. The Yellow-Eyed man no longer came to her, but his words echoed in her head on repeat.

She shook her head, slowly getting out of bed, pulling her robe around her as a blast of cool air came from the vents. She felt around as she walked towards the kitchen, sidestepping the edge of the couch. She went to the fridge, the golden light making her squint her eyes.

She grabbed a beer, grumbling to herself as it wasn't one of those twisty tops. She rummaged through one of the drawers quietly, looking for a beer opener. She smiled in glee as she found it. She popped open the top, taking a pull from the rim, sighing as the cool liquid hit the back of her throat.

She quietly made her way towards the window, peaking out of the curtains. Her eyes swept across the parking lot, her body freezing in place as she saw a woman standing outside, just staring at her. "Drinking kinda early," Dean's gruff voice startled Bella, making her tear her gaze from the window. She gave him a smile, raising her beer to her lips. "Couldn't sleep," She mumbled, taking another sip. She glanced out the window again, only to see nothing. Dean was leaning against the wall, with just a pair of shorts on. Bella could barely see, but she could definitely make out his toned chest from the faint light that shined through the cracks in the curtains.

"Neither can I with the princesses snoring," Bella snorted, laughing quietly. Dean pulled up a chair, sitting down relaxed. Bella offered her beer, to which he took. The crack she made with the curtains shined on Dean's face, his eyes almost glowing as he stared at her.

Bella shifted from foot to foot, unable to take her eyes off of him. Dean and Sam were probably the most good-looking men she'd ever laid eyes on, in a human kind of way. A slow smile crept on Dean's face as he raked his eyes over her body. Her hair was down in waves, a white robe with red flowers on it that just barely reached her knees. "If this was another time, and another place," Dean whispered, causing in Bella to blush.

Bella sat across from Dean, the two just watching the nightlife pass by. "Hey, that vampire couldn't read Sam's mind either I don't think," Bella turned towards him tilting her head. "Really? That's weird. I thought I was the only one. Maybe because we're…what did you say? Special?" Dean shrugged shaking his head. "I don't know, Sam…" Dean glanced over at his brother humming. Bella didn't press, seeing the stress written all over his face. She decided to switch topics, asking about their father instead. "So, when you say you're looking for your dad? Is he missing?"

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. "The bastard isn't missing, he's just in the wind. He's alive and all that, send us cases to work," Bella frowned. "Does he…do the same thing? Hunt monsters?" Dean gulped down the rest of the beer, setting it on the table. "Yeah," He didn't elaborate, and as much as Bella wanted to know the story behind these men, that would have to wait.

She stood slowly patting Dean's knee, offering him a smile. "Well, I hope you find him," She grabbed the beer bottle tossing it in the trash. Dean watched her walk past, grabbing her hand. Bella looked down at him, a brow raised. "Thanks Bella," Bella smiled, her thumb running across the back of his.

Dean let her hand go, watching as she crawled back into bed.

* * *

**Oasis Plains, Oklahoma**

Bella leaned forward to get a glimpse at the paper Sam was holding. "What's that?" She pointed towards a picture with the name of Dustin Burwash. "That's what I was looking at. Dustin Burwash worked at the gas company in town, supposedly dies from Creutzfeldt-Jakob," Dean looked over at Sam briefly, his face scrunching up in confusion. "What?" He asked. Bella smiled. "Human Mad Cow disease," She explained.

Dean looked back at her, his brows raised. "Dammit Bella, I thought you were a cool chick, not a nerd," Bela let out a chuckle shaking her head. "I'm not a nerd, you're just dumb," Sam bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, although he couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading across his face.

Dean playfully narrowed his eyes at Bella, before looking back at Sam. "Wasn't that on Opera?" Both Bella and Sam stared at him surprised. "You watch Oprah?" Sam asked. Dean just cleared his throat changing the subject. "So, uh this guy, he what? Ate a bad burger? Why is this our kind of thing?"

Bella looked to Sam expectantly, already seeing the roles these two took on together. Sam did the research, and Dean was the action. "Well, mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years in some cases for the damage to even appear. But this guy? Sounds like his brain degenerated in an hour, maybe less."

Bella shivered, sitting back into the seat. "Okay, that is weird," She muttered, looking over at her leftover breakfast, losing her appetite.

"Yeah, so it could be the disease or something much nastier, we're not too far away," Sam said, setting the paper down. Dean drove towards the gas company.

Bella glanced out the window, suddenly nervous. This was officially her first case. She blinked as the boys both turned towards her. "Just follow our lead, you'll do fine," Sam instructed, his encouraging smile soothing the butterflies in her stomach. "You got this," Dean stated. Bella sucked in a breath, nodding. "Wait, do we use our real names?" Bella wasn't sure what the deal was considering her father's death and her disappearance. But then again, no one knew she went home. "You can probably slide, but on most occasions, no. Sam and I, mostly me, are in the system," At that, the boys opened their doors, and Bella did the same, stepping out. She shut the door softly, following behind Sam and Dean.

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked. A man with dark brown hair, with a beard to match turned in their direction. "Yeah, that's right," He greeted, looking at them in curiosity. Dean smiled, "Are you the Travis that worked with our Uncle Dusty?"

Travis looked at the three, nodding. "Dustin never mentioned nephews or a niece," He nodded in Bella's direction, and Bella gave a smile. "Really? He sure did mention you, said you were the greatest," Dean chuckled, and Bella nodded in agreement. "He always talked about you, every chance he got," Bella piped up, relaxing as Travis seemed to relax. She glanced over at Dean whose hands were behind his back. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Listen, we wanted to know…what, what happened out there?" Travis's expression suddenly dropped, as he looked down. Bella looked up at the sky, shivering. She wasn't cold, and the sun was beating down on her. She looked around, wondering where this sudden rush of energy came from. She zoned out actually, her body thumping with energy.

"You know, can you tell us where this happened?" Bella blinked, shaking her head, coming back to the conversation at hand.

Bella followed the boys, blinking slowly. She felt like she was on uneven ground. "Hey, you alright?" Travis called, causing the boys to turn in his direction. Bella was holding her head in her hands, stumbling forward. Dean rushed forward, grabbing her by the elbow, tilting her head up to get a look at her eyes. "Thanks, she'll be fine," Sam stated, helping her into the back seat. Bella immediately laid down across the seat, Sam sliding in next to her. Dean got into the driver's seat glancing back at Bella.

Sam watched her closely, looking to Dean in concern. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," He said. Dean drove to the nearest motel, stopping in the parking lot. Bella swallowed, using Sam's arm as leverage to sit up.

"Did you see something?" Sam asked, brows furrowed. Bella shook her head, shuddering. "No, this intense feeling just took over me, it's like I don't know how to explain it," She pressed her head against the window, the cool glass soothing her head a bit. "Maybe you should stay here, Sam and I check will check out the sight," Bella shook her head in refusal. "No, I'm okay guys, really. I won't know what this is unless I get used to it. Please?" She looked to Dean and then Sam, pleading that they'd let her go.

She didn't want to be alone, because if she was, she'd be forced to come to grips with what has happened. Her dreams were already taunted with the hole in the heart from the death of Charlie. She didn't need daytime nightmares as well.

Dean pursed his lips looking to Sam. They didn't want to be slowed down, but they too had to agree that they had to learn the range of Bella's gift. They also weren't 100% sure if Yellow-Eyes would try anything with them gone. It was ironic really. John was out there hunting the damn thing when they might've had a direct link right with them.

"Fine," Dean stated, getting out of the car. Bella looked to Sam, a frown on her face. "Is he mad?" She asked. Sam shook his head, their eyes meeting. "No, he's just a bit worried. We don't know what any of this means, and you are apart of some plan just like me, and we're walking in blind. It's frustrating is all. Stay here, I'll grab your bag and sit it in the room. Need anything?" Bella shook her head smiling in thanks.

Dean was the first to return, sliding behind the wheel with ease. Bella could feel his eyes on her, and she looked into the rearview meeting his eyes. "Sam said I shouldn't get so snappy," He rolled his eyes at that, his face lax of any tension. "We've seen a lot of people, good people, die or get hurt. When you're not on your game, it's easy to wind up dead. Just don't want to see you become one of those people sweetheart,"

Bella shifted slightly as his stare stirred something within her. "I understand, and while I know nothing about this, I do know you listen to the experts. I've already made up my mind, and I know that I can't run from this….destiny or whatever, but I trust you to help me. I never thanked you two, for saving me, even though Dad…" She looked away, her bottom lip trembling. She sighed, glancing at Dean once more. "This just might be what I needed. What happens if someone comes looking for Charlie? What about me?" Dean turned to look out of the window before meeting her eyes again. "A friend of ours already took care of that. As far as anyone knows, Charlie's house caught fire, and supposedly died in it. You, on the other hand, moved out of state to deal with your grief," A lone tear slid down her cheek, and Dean frowned. "I know that's not what you want to hear, it had to be done. No one would be able to explain his injuries. He was all broken…I'm sorry." Bella leaned her head back, looking up at the roof of the car. "I know, I am too. He was the best thing I ever had, I know he's in a better place,"

Dean didn't say anything, but this time he turned around to squeeze Bella's knee in comfort, something he usually left for Sam to do. "You'll get through it," Bella could tell that he was speaking from experience by the tone of his voice and the emotion in his eyes, and wondered where their mother was. She didn't ask though, but she did something completely out of character.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck. He was still for just a second, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist. "What's this for?" He asked into her neck. He wasn't used to hugging women like this, well unless they were about to have sex. But Bella wasn't that type of girl, and Dean knew he couldn't be that type of guy towards her. "You needed a hug just as much as I did," She leaned back into the seat, shooting him a smile.

"I don't do chick-flick moments," He stated after a second causing Bella to laugh. "Sure Dean," She said, chuckling as Sam finally made it to the car. Sam looked between the two of them, closing the door. "Did I miss something?" Before Bella could say anything, Dean was already pulling off, turning up the music. Bella laughed once more shaking her head.

As soon as they pulled up to the scene, Bella's gut clenched. Dean glanced at Bella, eyes clearly radiating concern. Bella was the first to open the door, the brothers stepping out as well. Both boys kept an eye on Bella as they headed towards the scene. Bella stopped on the sidewalk, just staring at the sinkhole.

She almost seemed to cringe as she stepped foot on the clumps of rock and dirt. She visibly shivered as she stood still. Screams seemed to echo in her head, the sounds of gunshots echoing around her. She doubled over, grabbing her side. She let out a pain-filled grunt, pushing away whatever hands that reached for her. "I'm okay," She breathed, shutting her eyes. "I said this wasn't a good idea. Maybe she needs to wait in the car," Dean said, ignoring Bella's hands, crouching down to her level.

"You're not okay, you can't even move," He argued softly. Bella sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the pain, Dean's hands guiding her to stand. "I want to go forward, we need to find out what happened," Dean gave Sam a 'help me' look, but he could only smirk.

With every step, Bella's discomfort eased a bit, her grip on Dean's shirt becoming less and less tight.

They all looked down at the sinkhole, Sam flashing his flashlight. "So, what? A creature chewed on his brain?" Dean asked, and Sam shook his head, crouching down. "No, there was no entry wound. Seems like this thing worked itself from the inside,"

Bella let go of Dean, looking around. As Dean and Sam bickered over who would go first, Bella sighed and grabbed a copper rope that was tossed to the side. "I'm going," Bella stated, typing the rope around her waist. The boys turned towards her as if they forgot she was there. "Wait," Sam interrupted. He walked towards her, securing the rope around her waist. "Wait, she's really going down there? You saw how out of it she was," Dean argued coming to take the rope.

Bella patted his chest, trying to give him a smile that would convince him that she was fine. "Don't drop me, K?" She handed Dean some of the rope who rolled his eyes, grabbing it tightly.

* * *

**Open House**

"I'd take our family over normal any day," Dean muttered looking around the pristine yard. Sam just raised a brow before shaking his head. Dean knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer. "You good?" Dean checked. Bella nodded. "Fine. I feel much better," She said.

A tall man opened the door, a smile on his face. "Welcome," He greeted. Dean looked at Sam, hitting him with his elbow. "This the barbecue?" Dean asked, a smile on his face. The man nodded, his eyes sweeping over the trio. "Yeah, we could have better weather, but…anyway, I'm Larry Pike. The developer. You..?"

Dean shook Larry's hand, gesturing to himself. "I'm Dean, this is Sam, and this here is Bella," Bella smiled, offering a small wave.

"Well, let me just say, we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or….sexual orientation," Bella's eyes widened, a blush spreading across her cheeks. This man didn't think that they… Dean and Sam shared a glance, "We're brothers, this is a friend. We're trying to help her find a place," Dean explained.

Larry's face turned red, feeling embarrassed. "Well come on out back,"

Dean, Sam, and Bella walked through the barbecue meeting Larry's wife, and their son Matthew. Bella didn't get much information but noticed their son's likeness of insects. Dean and Sam mostly spoke with Larry. As she met back up with the boys, she glanced at Matthew once more before following the brothers out to the Impala.

"A year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings." Dean said making Bella frowned. "I found beetles down there, so what? Bugs are killing people?"

Sam turned to glance at her as they got into the Impala. "Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations," Dean nodded in thought. "Could explain your reaction," Bella hummed quietly at that. "But there was no evidence of ghost activity," Sam argued, his brown drawn in concentration. "Maybe they're being controlled somehow, by something or someone," Dean stated, starting the car. Suddenly, it dawned on Bella, "Wait, like Matt. He was holding a spider," Bella piped up, feeling proud when Dean nodded in her direction. "Good eye."

* * *

Dean grumbled slightly, shifting over as Bella tried waking him. "Dean, get up," She whispered, taking great effort not to startle him. Bella's eyes widened as she felt the scurry of movement across her toes. She shrieked, clamoring over Dean and on the empty side of the bed.

Dean shot up, pulling his gun from under his pillow, aiming towards the door. His eyes darted around the room before they settled on Bella who was peeking over the foot of the bed. "Jesus. What the hell Bella?" He sat his gun on the nightstand, running a hand through his hair. "There was a rat!" She defended, looking back at him.

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. "You can handle beetles, but not a rat." Bella gave him an incredulous look. "Rats are disgust-oh my god! There it is!" Dean blinked finding the situation humorous as Bella stood on the bed, pointing towards it.

He sighed, getting out of the bed, finding the little rodent scurrying behind the chair. Dean grunted as he quickly snagged it by its tail, holding it up. Bella's face scrunched up in disgust, stepping back as Dean came closer smirking playfully. "See? Just a little rat," Bella shook her head plopping onto the bed. Dean's smirk turned into a frown as the rat bit him, causing him to let go, the rat falling onto the bed. "Son of a bitch," He snapped, shaking his hand.

Bella's eyes went wide as saucers as the rat started scurrying up the bed, squeaking loudly. She shrieked, hopping from foot to foot until she sidestepped the edge of the bed, crashing into Dean. They tumbled to the floor, Bella's hands splayed across his bare chest, his hands automatically finding their way to her hips to steady her.

Dean gave a chuckle, looking to the bed. "Well, this works too," Bella huffed, moving her hair from her face, freezing as the motel door opened, Sam's eyes widening, one hand on the knob, and one hand holding a box of donuts with what looked like a fruit salad on top.

Sam just stared at the two of them, unsure whether he wanted to shut the door and leave or pretend he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. The two looked like they just stumbled out of bed, Bella straddling Dean in just a tank and some shorts, that were painfully short, her legs on both sides of his hips.

"There was a rat," Bella stated, pointing towards the bed. She blushed, realizing the damn thing was gone. Dean tilted his head back, holding up his injured hand. "Would it help if I said I may have rabies?"

Sam just closed the door, sitting the food down on the table.

* * *

Dean rolled to a stop, whistling as an ambulance was rolling a body into the back. "What the hell happened?" Bella whispered, following the boys as they got out of the car. Larry was talking to someone quietly, his attention diverted as the trio came up to him. "Hey, you guys are back early," He murmured.

"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look," Dean stated, looking around. "What seems to be going on?" Sam asked. The three were shocked when they were told the realtor at the barbeque had died. As the place started to die down, Dean looked to them both, inkling his head toward the house. "Come on, lets see if we have a bug problem," Bella's mouth dropped as the two hopped the fence, looking around to make sure no one saw them.

"Yeah, don't forget about the short girl behind you," A hand reached over the wooden fence, and Bella grabbed it, using her legs to hoist herself over. Sam caught her by the waist, helping her steady herself. "Thanks," She smiled, following after Dean. She climbed up the side of the house after Dean, his body disappearing inside, before he stuck his head out, grabbing Bella's hand.

Dean pulled her inside, the two staring at the outline of the realtor's body. Sam came in seconds after, taking a look around. "Jesus," Bella whispered. Dean walks over to the bathroom bending down to pick up a towel. "Shit," He dropped the towel, looking to Bella who was intently watching him. "Are those spiders?" She asked, her nose wrinkling. "Mhm, and I think I know from who,"

* * *

Matt was getting off the school bus, unaware that he had watchful eyes on him. He looked around before heading into the woods. "Isn't his house that way?" Dean asked, pointing in the opposite direction.

Sam nodded, "Yup," Bella watched them open the doors, hesitating as she did the same. She was suddenly quiet, a feeling like back at the crime scene coming upon her once more. She followed them quietly, her eyes sweeping over the woods.

"There he is," Dean whispers. Matt was crouched down, examining a grasshopper. "Matt, remember me?" Bella asked, giving the boy a kind smile. Matt narrowed his eyes, looking at them. "What are you guys doing out here?" He asked, standing. "We just wanna talk to you," Dean stated calmly. "You're not here to buy a house, are you? Are you guys like serial killers or something?" Bella snorted. "I think you're safe," Sam chuckled. Dean and Sam went about interrogating the teen, Bella just observing.

"I had nothing to do with that. There's something really freaky going on here, I'll show you," Matt started to lead them deeper into the woods, and Bella's ears started to ring, her breathing becoming louder and louder in her own ears. She could hear her heart beating, the blood rushing through her veins.

As Dean and Sam start butting heads on a rather personal subject, Bella seems to blackout, yet consciously aware of her surroundings. Their voices were muffled as they spoke, Matt's voice faintly registering to her ears. Something similar to white noise seemed to echo through her head as they all came to a stop in the middle of a small clearing. Bella's gut clenched once again, her hand going to her stomach. Bella watched through hooded eyes as Dean stuck his hand in the Earth. Bella was shaking her head, unable to open her mouth and speak.

To their horror, Dean pulled out a human skull, his lips set in a thin line. "You really shouldn't have done that," Bella mumbled before her legs gave out. Hands caught her just in time before everything went black.

* * *

Muffled talking stirred Bella awake, her hands curling around the cover she laid on. "….Some unfinished business?" Bella tried her best to get herself up and at it, to tell the boys what she felt, but her body was much too week for that. As she slowly drifted in and out consciousness, she could just barely make out Sam and Dean's conversation. "Sam, dad was never disappointed in you.." Dean stated. Their voices faded in and out, until she heard Sam once more, "Why didn't you tell me any of that?"

At that moment, her head felt like it was feather-light, her stomach finally still, shaking off the feeling of wanting to throw up. She sat up slowly, groaning, squinting her eyes open. The first thing she saw was the skull in the box, sitting on the table between the two brothers. She made eye-contact with it, wincing.

"Can you please….cover that?" She asked, looking away from it. "Squeamish sweetheart?" Dean smirked, setting the lid on top. Bella scoffed. "You wish. Truth is, it's screaming." She admitted, causing both Sam and Dean to just stare at her. "Seriously?" Dean asked, lifting the lid as if he'd be able to hear it. Bella winced. "Ow, knock it off. Cover it back up." The screaming stopped as soon as Dean covered it back over.

"We were just about to head to the University. Try to see what kind of skull it may be," Sam said, taking a good look at her to gauge if she was ready to move on or rest. Bella shook her head. "No need. It's Native American. Don't ask me how, but I believe we passed a tribe through here. They'd be the only one's to help," She sat up, leaning against the headboard. They stood, Sam giving Bella a glance, his eyes silently asking her if she was okay.

Dean looked at Bella tossing her the tv remote. "You're staying here. We'll get back to you when we figure out what's going on," Bella barely managed to catch it, nodding to Dean. "Sounds good, didn't plan on coming this time." She gave him a tired smile. They grabbed their jackets, and Dean grabbed the Impala keys, both heading towards the door. "Hey!" Bella called, causing Dean to look back at her. "The skull?" She asked, pointing towards it.

He gave her a wink before grabbing the box, heading out of the door behind Sam.

* * *

Hours later, Bella's phone rang. She quickly got up, heading over to her bag. She rummaged through it, grabbing her cell. Flipping it open, she furrowed her brow. 'Sam' flashed on the screen. She wondered when she put his name in it. "Hello?" She answered, immediately coming to attention at the sound of his voice. "Bella, you're only about 2 minutes away from Matt's. We know what's happening. The land is cursed, and tonight if we don't get the family out of the house, they'll die. Larry won't listen, and we don't know if Matt got the family out. We're 10 minutes out. We need you to go there and do whatever you have to, to get the family out," Bella was already putting on her shoes, and heading out of the motel room. "Okay, will do. See you guys," She hung up the phone, jogging down the street.

Bella was breathing heavily as she got to the Pike residence, frowning when Larry came outside. "Get off my property before I call the cops," He snapped, pointing at her furiously. "Sir, you need to get your family out of here before its too late," She argued, glancing at Matt as he came out of the house. He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, I told him the truth" He stated, a frown on his face.

Larry turned towards Matt, "Get inside now!" He snapped. Matt shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "No! Why won't you listen to me?! We're in danger!" Bella caught Larry's attention once more as she got closer to him. "Please! We're trying to help you," She pleaded, taking a step back as Larry stalked towards her angrily. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem," He threatened.

Bella was so caught up in the moment, that she didn't even hear Sam and Dean coming up behind her. Dean stood in front of Bella protectively, holding his arm out. "Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now," Bella looked up at the sky as the wind started to pick up. "Guys," She warned. Sam pursed his lips, staring Larry down. "Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Are you really willing to risk your family?"

"Wait," Dean snapped, looking up at the darkening sky. "You guys hear that?" A loud buzzing noise can be heard, getting louder and louder. "What the hell is that?" Larry asked, looking up at the sky. Bella gasps as their light on the porch zaps and flickers as it kills several bugs. "Okay Larry, get your wife, time to go," Dean states, starting to usher him into his home. "I don't think we have time for that," Matt warns, pointing up towards the sky. There were probably thousands of insects heading straight for the house.

"Holy…" Bella muttered, grabbing onto Sam's arm, pulling him towards the house. "We'll never make it," He whispered. Dean's face hardened as he shook his head. "Everybody in the house! Let's go!" He snapped, shoving Matt and Larry towards the front door. Bella is already following behind, Sam pushing her inside the house, Dean bringing up the rear, shutting the door and locking it.

As Sam goes with Matt to find things to barricade, Larry's wife tries to call 911. "It's dead," She cries. Bella looked to Dean in panic, wondering what they do now. "Dean…" She warns, watching as the bugs started covering every inch of the house. "Start blocking whatever you see, keep away from the windows!" He warns, going into the kitchen. Bella looks around the living room, spotting the fireplace, and then the couch. "Hey!" She called to Larry and his wife, pointing to the couch. "We need to block that!" She points towards the fireplace, going to the couch. Larry and his wife start helping Bella pull the couch towards the fireplace. The only problem was that it was heavier than god knows what.

Bella glanced at Dean with wide eyes. "Bug spray?" She and the wife asked simultaneously. "Trust me," Dean stated. Sam and Matt came back downstairs, all six of them freezing as a sound started coming from the fireplace. "Oh god," Bella whispered.

"What do we do now?" Larry asked, holding his family close. "I think-" Dean's answer was cut off as a swarm of bugs flew out from the fireplace. Everyone started screaming, covering their faces trying to protect themselves. Dean shook the can of bug spray, flicking the lighter, creating a flame that seemed to keep some of the bugs at bay. "Everybody upstairs!" He yelled, making sure the family followed up after Sam.

"Bella!" He snapped, stalking towards her to grab her hand. She quickly decided to grab the throw off the back of the couch, running up the stairs, Dean on her heels. Sam opened the attic door, climbing up the steps. He helped the family get in, Bella climbing after them. Dean cursed as he ignited the bug spray once more. "Dean! Come on!" Bella yelled, swatting away the bugs, backing up.

Sam pulled the attic door shut, sighing in relief. It's short-lived as sawdust falls from the top of the attic. "Shit," Bella mumbled, shielding her face as bees and other bugs started flying in. Bella ushered the family into the corner, putting the blanket over their heads. It was a ridiculously small blanket, just enough for the three of them, and Bella was satisfied with that.

She leaned her head against the wall, as they seemed to temporarily patch the hole. "You've got to be kidding me," Dean stated as another hole, and another erupted, more bugs flying in. Dean and Sam also got into the corner, Bella crawling in between them, using their jackets to shield them as much as possible.

With what felt like hours, which was only minutes, the sound of buzzing started to fade, and all of them glanced to see the sun coming up, the bugs flying away. Bella sat back, her head hitting the wood. "Thank god," She murmured, glancing at the family.

She looked to Sam and Dean who were still watching the bugs fly into the sky. Since the night they saved her life, she wondered why two men like them would choose to do a dangerous job like this, and she finally understood as she looked on at the family who was safe and sound.

She helped save lives.

* * *

Bella sat in the back of the Impala, resting her eyes as Sam and Dean spoke to the family outside. She hummed quietly, only to be interrupted as the radio in the Impala turned on, flipping stations. She opened her eyes slowly, leaning forward, looking at the radio.

The doors opened, Sam and Dean freezing as they closed the doors. "What the hell?" Dean asked, attempting to turn the radio off.

Bella grabbed Dean's hand to stop him. "Stop," She whispered, narrowing her eyes. "Get ready," A voice crackled through the radio before nothing but static could be heard. Bella leaned back into the seat putting on her seatbelt, none of them saying a word.

**AN: So I hope Bella's power is pretty clear at this point. I was too excited to wait for a few more days, so Chapter 3 will be up next Sunday or Friday! Thanks, guys, read and review.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I hope Bella's power is pretty clear at this point. I was too excited to wait for a few more days, so Chapter 3 will be up next Sunday or Friday! Thanks, guys, read and review.


	3. Dear Old Dad

Dean awoke to soft whimpering, his body tiredly rolling over to face the companion next to him. He blinked his eyes open, his eyes narrowing as he took in Bella's face. Her forehead was lined with a thin sheen of sweat, her eyes crewed shut, lips pursed. Her hands were curled around the bed sheet, knuckles white.

He lifted his eyes over to Sam's sleeping form shaking his head. He really did sleep like the dead. Without a second thought, he wrapped an arm around her, scooting closer to her, his body curling around her in spoon-like action. This motel had apparently never heard of a cot or a pullout. "Nothing in that head of yours is real, it's just a dream," He murmured to her. His eyes started to close, his arm tightening just briefly before relaxing.

Bella's fingers slowly uncurled from around the sheets, quieting. Dean sighed out in relief; he was due for some much-needed sleep. Seeing his mother in his childhood home, still rocked him to his core, and it's only becoming apparent that there is a plan out there for Sam and the people like him. Dean has only spent about 2 weeks in the presence of Bella Swan.

He wondered just how special all of these people were and why. What did Yellow-Eyes have planned? He realized that Bella was somewhat like him in a sense. She threw herself into whatever she was doing in order to not deal with whatever personal issues she had going on.

He could relate. His father was still out in the wind, something that pissed him off as the days passed. He did everything John ever asked, no complaints. When he needed him the most, he wasn't there.

He laid his head back on the pillow, drifting back to sleep.

Sam groaned softly, the ringing of the cell phone waking him. He knew it wasn't his, and he reached his hand out, sighing in annoyance. "Dean," He mumbled, only to hear snoring. He grabbed the phone, flipping it open. "Hello?" He asked tiredly. Sam's eyes shot open, sitting up as his father's voice filtered on the line. "Dad?" He asked. "Are you hurt?" He looked over at Dean who was wrapped around Bella, his face burrowed in her neck.

He got back to the conversation at hand. "I'm fine," John spoke, his tone clipped. "We've been looking for you everywhere," Sam stated, semi relieved and worried. "We didn't know if you were okay, or where…where you were," John sighed on the other end. "I'm alright Sammy. What about you and Dean? Are you two alright?" Sam nodded to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine. Um, where are you dad?" He asked, his brows raised as Dean shifted awake, looking over in confusion. Dean sits up in the bed at the word dad. "I can't tell you that Sammy. Is it just you and Dean?" He asked, making Sam pause, his gaze going to Bella. "Is that Dad? Where is he? What..?" Dean whispered, snapping his fingers to get Sam to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, coming to a stand. Dean carefully maneuvered around Bella, getting off the bed and standing next to Sam as he tried listening. "Exactly what I said. Is it _just_ you and Dean? I know about the girl Sam," Sam and Dean both shared a look, wondering what Bella had to do with anything. "Dad…she…what does that have to do with anything? Where are you? We can meet you," Dean just shook his head on that. He felt like he was missing a rather big picture. "Everything, which is the exact reason you can't come looking for me," John sighed. "You're going to have to trust me on this," Sam scoffed, closing his eyes. "You're going after it. Aren't you? Yellow-Eyes,"

"It's a demon Sam, a nasty one," Sam's eyes shot to Bella, then to Dean. "A demon? Are you sure?" He asked. Dean reared back, connecting the dots. "Very. Sam, I know what happened to your girlfriend. I would've done anything to protect you from that," Sam blinked back the tears in his eyes, shaking his head. "Do you know where it is?" He asked instead.

"Yeah, I'm closing in on it," Dean went ahead and started putting on a shirt, his attention solely focused on the conversation. "If you found it, let us help, we want to be there," Sam said, trying not to lose his cool. John sighed, his voice becoming stern. "You can't Sam. That's why I'm calling. You boys need to give it up. You and that girl need to stay as far away from me, and this thing! Do you understand?"

Dean could hear John yelling, reaching for the phone as Sam blinked back more tears. "Now you listen here. Write down these names," Dean snatches the phone from Sam putting up to her ear. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Dad, it's me. Where are you? Uh..yeah, yeah….yes sir. Okay. Yes sir. Yeah. Okay. What are the names?"

Sam sighed annoyed as Dean started writing. Dean hung up the phone with a sigh, staring at Sam. "We've got a case," He murmured. Sam just shook his head, snatching his shirt up off the floor before going into the bathroom. The slamming of the bathroom door jolted Bella awake.

Her heart hammered in her chest, and she opened her eyes to see Dean folding up some pants. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Is it time to go already?" She asked softly, getting out of the bed. Dean nodded, glancing at her for just a second before stuffing his clothes inside his duffel. "Yeah, a new case popped up. Do you mind heading across the street to get us something to eat?" Bella shook her head, and Dean made sure to keep his back turned so that she could dress.

After popping in a piece of gum, she wrinkled her nose at not being able to brush her teeth just yet or wash her face. "Here," Dean tossed her a credit card, and Bella raised a brow. "John Bonham? Really?" She asked. Dean smirked, waving her on. Bella laughed softly before closing the motel door.

Sam came out of the bathroom, going towards his bag, noticing Bella wasn't in the room. "Where's…" He started, but Dean cut him off, "Went to grab breakfast," Sam didn't say anything in response but nodded. As he was folding up his last shirt, he sat on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. "Are we going to tell her?" He asked.

Dean just stared at him as he folded up his clothes. "There's nothing to tell exactly. We don't know anything," Sam frowned. "What if she's…." Sam trailed off. He and Dean made eye contact, both unwilling to say the words. "She's not," Dean said, zipping up his bag. "How do we know that? The way dad asked…he knows about her, I don't know how, but he knows something, something he's not willing to share," Sam explained, trying to find the reasoning behind everything.

"Dad would've told us to kill her, that plain and simple. He said to stay away, so you decide which one is worse," He replied, going ahead and grabbing Bella's bag finding that nothing of hers was lying around. "Hey, look at this," Dean held up a pair of pink pair of lace boy shorts, smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, you are such a perv. Stay out of her bag man," Dean tossed the underwear his way, and Sam caught it, his eyes widening. "Dude!" Sam tossed them back shaking his head. "What? They're just underwear Sammy, seems to be your size, I don't think Bella would mind," Dean tossed them back. Sam stood, making his way over, ready to snatch the bag, and put Bella's underwear back. "You're such a child. What's with you and her anyway?" Sam snatched the bag away from Dean, putting it back.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Dean knew that this was so not the moment to fuck around, but this was what he needed, and even Sam, even if he didn't want to admit it. Was Bella's underwear necessary? Probably not, but he loved to make Sam squirm.

"Dude come on, and you know what I'm talking about. You two were practically cuddling," Dean shrugged. "She was keeping me up, looked like she was about to have a nightmare. I don't think you wanted to be awoken by screaming, now would you? They scare the crap out of me. Remember last time?" Sam grimaced, nodding. Her screaming woke people three doors down who thought she was being murdered. "I still don't know how we evaded being arrested," He muttered. "Thank cop's daughter," Dean snorted.

"Dean? Do you think…I mean, if Dad said to kill her, could you?" Sam asked, zipping up Bella's bag. Dean didn't answer at first. "No," He shook his head, looking to Sam. "No, I couldn't. Could you?" Sam immediately shook his head. "She's our friend," He said. "If she was evil?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't have an answer to that as he grabbed the keys and walked out of the motel room. Dean sighed, grabbing his bag. After brushing his teeth, he double-checked a few things before heading out to Impala. The smell of fried grease hit his nose as soon as he got into the car.

He turned, grabbing the bag from Bella. He dug in the bag as Sam pulled out onto the road. His eyes were wide as he looked back at Bella who was munching on her own breakfast. She furrowed her brow as she noticed his staring. "Did I get you something you don't like?" She asked, raising her head a bit to make sure she got what she ordered. "You got me a burger, with Bacon," She frowned looking to Sam. He didn't pay her any attention, his eyes on the road. She sensed something was wrong but didn't press. "Oh, I thought you liked bacon. Do you eat the bacon that Sam likes too? That vegetarian type stuff? Shoot, sorry Dean," She goes to offer him the bagel she had, but he shook his head, a smile breaking out on his face.

He bit into the burger like a starving man, moaning softly. "You got it down to the pickles," He murmured behind his food. Bella raised her brows, chuckling before eating in silence.

Sam was the first to break the silence, looking over to Dean. "So….the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" He asked, and Dean nodded, reaching into his jacket to pull out the paper. "Three different couples. They all went missing." Sam frowned. That made no sense.

"They were all from different towns, different states?" He shook his head. What kind of thing were they dealing with this time? "Mhm. Washington, New York, Colorado. Looks like each couple was heading on a road trip cross-country, only they never reached their destination, nor were they heard from again," He sipped at his drink, looking through what John had.

Sam glanced over at Dean in annoyance. "They've could've disappeared anywhere Dean. This is a big country." Dean shook his head in disagreement. "That's the thing. Could've. Each one's route sent them through the same part of Indiana, on the second week of April, one year after another." Bella shuddered at that, her mind briefly wondering about the different ways they met demise. "This is the second week of April," Bella said, wadding up her plastic. Sam raised a brow, "So Dad is sending us to Indiana to hunt something before another couple vanishes?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at Sam's tone, wondering what had him riled up. "Yeah. Can you imagine putting a pattern together like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through?" Dean asked, sounding awed. Bella sat back as Sam pulled over to the side of the road. This wasn't the first time the boys had argued about their father, and Bella had learned to see when one was brewing.

She usually kept quiet as it didn't concern her, letting them hash it out. "What are you doing?" Dean asked, his brows furrowed, tiling his head. Sam turned towards Dean scoffing. "We're not going to Indiana. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone, Sacramento area code," Sam's lips were pursed as he stared Dean down. "Sam," Dean muttered, shaking his head in sympathy. "Dad doesn't want our help, and he said.." Sam cut Dean off, his voice rising a bit to make his point clear.

Bella jumped a bit, unused to the sound. She never heard Sam get this mad before. He was usually the calm one. "I know what he said! He's hiding something, about me, about Bella! If this demon did kill mom and Jess, and he's closing in, we need to be there. We have to help," Bella looked between the two of them, frowning. "Wait, what do you mean, 'about me'?" Dean and Sam ignored her, the two in a silent staring contest. "He's given us an order," Dean stated, looking out of the window.

"And we don't always have to follow what he says," was Sam's reply. "Sam, Dad's asking us to save lives here man. This is important,"

Sam shook his head, pleading with his eyes that Dean understood how he felt; the situation they were in. "Dean, I get it okay. I- Just one week. To get answers, get revenge." Dean held up a hand, "Alright, look, I know how you feel-" Dean stopped, rearing back in shock at the expression on Sam's face. His eyes were narrowed, a look of anger in his expression.

"How I feel? How could you? Jess just died 6 months ago Dean, and you what? Last time you saw mom when you were four. You don't have a clue," Bella gasped quietly, her eyes widening.

"Guys, maybe you two should just," Bella started, but then she pursed her lips as Dean started talking. "Look Dad said it's not safe, and if he said so, it's not. For you or Bella. This isn't all about you," Sam glared, shaking his head. "I just don't get it Dean! You have blind faith in the man, like why? You don't even question him,"

"Guys…. Let's not say something you won't…" Bella shut her eyes as Dean spoke once again. "It's called being a good son!" Dean snapped, finally losing his patience. Dean already had a lot on his shoulders, and he understood more than Sam could ever imagine. Sam opens the door, getting out of the car. Dean is next to get out, and Bella couldn't help but follow. "You're a selfish bastard you know that? You just do whatever you want, have no freaking care of what anybody thinks!" Dean snaps.

They stood chest to chest, and Bella couldn't stand it anymore. She shoved her way between the two, shoving them away from each other. "Guys, what the hell?!" She snapped, looking at them both. "Neither of you are helping anything with this fighting. What the hell is going on? What is this about your father, and what does it have to do with me?" Dean glared but stayed where he was.

"Dad called this morning. He's in the midst of hunting Yellow-Eyes. He's a demon, which makes sense. I want to go and find him, but Dean here wants to be a good little solider and follow orders!" Sam growled, his fingers twitching. "Dad knows about you, and for some reason, he doesn't want you there, or me. This makes me believe he knows the truth about whatever the hell is going on with us," Sam explained, staring Dean down. Dean didn't budge, his side already chosen. "Well, you know what, this selfish bastard is going to California," Sam grabbed his backpack, and started walking away.

Tears sprang to Bella's eyes as she watched Sam walk. "Dean…." Bella whispered, looking towards him. His face was blank of any emotion. "Come on Sammy! You're not serious!" Dean shouted. Sam stopped, turning around, his arms out in an obvious manner. "I'm serious," They both stared at each other for a while, and the silence was eating at Bella as she watched with bated breath.

"I'll go!" Bella burst out. "Clearly you both want to find John, and if- if I'm in the way, just drop me back off! I'll be fine without you guys," She offered, blinking back tears as she watched the space between Sam and Dean grow. "Not happening," Both of them said in unison. "Yellow-Eyes wants you too, and you'll be safer with Dean," Bella sighed in defeat.

"But he wants you too Sam," She tried, sighing as he shook his head. Dean grumbled, opening the passenger door for Bella. "Let's go," He waited for her to get in, raising a brow. Bella's chest heaved as she stared at them both. She quickly made her way past Dean, his annoyed sigh following her. "Sam," Bella called, grabbing his jacket. He turned around looking down at her, remorse in his eyes. She pulled him into a hug, and at her height, she could only wrap her hands around his waist. "Be safe," She whispered into his shirt.

Sam only nodded, "You too," before turning his back. Bella frowned, wiping her eyes. She knew he'd be back. He had to. She got into the car, Dean closing the door. "Goodbye Sam," He called, shutting the trunk, before getting back into the car.

**Burkittsville, Indiana**

The silence was all Dean had going as he pulled onto the side in front of a small building. One thing about Bella is that she sleeps a lot, one thing that took the boys some getting used to. Certain cases tired her out more than the average person, and on top of her nightmares, it's been pretty hectic. Dean pulled out his phone, thinking if he should call Sam.

"Give him some time Dean," Bella murmured, sitting up slowly. Dean sighed, leaning back. "I guess. Are you ready? The last couple was last seen at Scotty's Café," He pointed out of the window, and Bella frowned, tilting her head. "What is it?" He asked. Bella shrugged. "Nothing…" She said, opening the door. Dean followed behind, taking the lead.

They eye a man in a rocking chair, and Dean gestures towards the sign, a smirk on his face. "Let me guess," He then pointed to the man, "Scotty?" Scotty just looks to the sign, his eyes sweeping over both Bella and Dean. "That'll be me," He said, looking back at Dean.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan, and I'm John Boham," Scotty just raised a brow, and Bella had to stop herself from snorting. She shifted uneasily from foot to foot, looking around nervously. The town was just….too quiet. "Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Bella cleared her throat, catching Scotty's attention. "I'm sorry sir, we just wanted to know if you've seen our friends," She motions for Dean to pull out the photos she saw him stuff into his jacket.

Scotty shakes his head as he looks at them. "Nope. Sorry, we don't get many strangers around here," He said, dismissing the flyers. Dean just nods, making eye contact with Bella. "You know Scotty, you just have a smile that lights up the room. Anybody ever tell you that?" Both Bella and Scotty cut Dean a strange look, causing him to clear his throat with a dry chuckle. "Never mind, see you around. Come on Bella," Bella follows behind him, frowning. "'Smile that lights up the room,'?" She asked, chuckling. Dean stared at her over the top of the Impala, his eyes cutting towards the empty seat where Scotty just occupied. "You can't tell me that guy didn't know more than what he was saying,"

Bella just hummed, nodding to Dean. "Well, that's one thing you've got right. He straight lied through his teeth,"

Bella waited in the car this time around as Dean stopped by the town's general store. She felt better in the car than she had outside. It was eerie. The town felt like nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was nothing to see, nothing to sense, almost as if there was a screen blocking her.

She sat up a bit straighter as Dean got back into the car. "Anything?" She asked, and Dean nodded, heading in a certain direction. "Yeah, they saw the couple head down here that night, there's something crazy going on here," As Dean drove off, his mind briefly wandered to Sam, but he shook his head. He had a case to see to.

"I like it better," Bella admitted, looking out of the window, watching the trees pass by. At Dean's silence, she elaborated. "In the car. I can feel you, know you're here, but out here? I feel nothing, it's different," She glanced over at him, finding that his eyes were on her. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but they were both interrupted by a strange sound. "What the hell?" Bella murmured, reaching into the back, rummaging through the pile on the backseat. "What is it?" Dean asked, and Bella stared down at the EMF meter, sitting back into the seat.

"This. Why would it be….Oh…Dean look," She pointed at the orchard. "You've got to be kidding me," He groaned, pulling off to the side. "Still like this job?" He asked. Bella frowned, "I hate scarecrows," She muttered, opening the door after Dean pulled on the shoulder of the road.

She and Dean walked through the orchard, Bella eyeing the scarecrow warily. Dean stopped, going towards it. "Dude, you're fugly," He said, causing Bella to snort, and shake her head. "Stop provoking that thing," She scolded, looking it cautiously. "What? I think if it would come alive, it would," He stated, grabbing a ladder. Bella looked around, shivering slightly at the cool wind. She walked forward, standing at the bottom. "Oh, it comes alive," She murmured, reaching out her hand. "Don't touch it," Dean warned, coming down the ladder.

He showed Bella the flyers, pointing towards the most likely deceased tattoo. "Scarecrow over here has it too. I don't think that's a coincidence," Bella shivered as they started walking back towards the Impala. "Do you feel eyes on you?" She asked as they neared the road. "Yep," Dean answered, not looking back.

* * *

Bella accompanies Dean to the gas station, smiling at the woman. "You're back." She smiled, sending Bella a nod, a bright smile on her face. "You've brought a friend," Bella shook the girl's hand, a small wince on her face. "You alright?" Emily asked concerned, her brow furrowing. Bella nodded, "I'm fine," She replied. "Yeah, never really left," Dean responded, causing Emily to chuckle. "Still looking for your friends?" Dean nodded, "You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" Dean asked, noticing her nameplate.

She starts to fill the tank, giving Bella an opportunity to look around a bit. "So, you grew up here?" Dean inquired. "I came here when I was 13. Lost my parents to a car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in," Dean hummed, "Nice people," He commented. Emily smiled. "Everybody's nice here."

"Perfect little town huh?" Bella asked, shaking her head minutely at Dean. She came to a stand next to him, leaning on the Impala. Dean shot her a look that clearly said 'Get off Baby'. Bella rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her face. She held her hands up in surrender, leaning away. "Well," Emily turned to Bella, a grateful smile on her face. "You know, I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms, but here? It's like we're blessed,"

Bella furrowed her brows, a concerned look on her face. She didn't like the word blessed. "Hey Emily? Is that your aunt and uncle's car?" Bella asked, pointing towards it. Emily shook her head, "No, customer," She said. "It's not a couple is it? A guy and a girl?" Dean asked. Emily nodded. "Mhm, Over at Scotty's now,"

Bella frowned, following behind Dean as he got into the Impala. "Thanks," Bella said, barely closing the door before Dean was heading in the direction of the diner. "What's the plan here Dean? We can't let that couple die," Dean pulled up to the diner, frowning. "Working on it," Dean said, getting out of the car. Bella followed along, the two stepping into the diner, eyeing the couple. Dean sat at a table, Bella pulling up a chair next to him. "Oh, hey Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black? Want anything sweetheart?" He asked Bella, who nodded. "If I could have water?" She asked, meeting Scotty's eyes.

He just grunted. Dean said 'sweetheart' purposely this time, hoping that if they could save the couple, he and Bella could 'take their place' so to speak. At least see what was going on. "Oh, and some of that pie too," He gave a cheeky smile, causing Bella to shake her head. "How ya doing?" He asked the couple, passing them a friendly smile.

"Road trip," The girl smiled. "Hm, us too," Dean said. Bella offered a wave, smiling in their direction. They nodded, going back to their food. "I'm sure these people would like to eat in peace," Scotty stated. Bella just observed as Dean chatted with the couple, her eyes going to the food, then she thought of the friendly mannerisms of the people in town.

"Dean," Bella murmured quietly, taking notice of the uncomfortable look on their faces. "We might need to beat it about now," She states, nodding her head towards the Sheriff that just walked in. "Thanks for coming Sheriff," Scotty said, stepping out from the back. Bella sighs, watching their interaction. They cut their eyes to her, and then Dean.

"Are you with him?" The Sheriff asked Bella. Bella quickly nodded, looking shy all of a sudden. The Sheriff sighs, shooting Scotty a glance. "Well, I'd like a word please," Dean opened his mouth, probably about to let out a smart remark, but Bella stopped him, with a hand to his mouth. "We're leaving," Bella stood, pulling Dean by the jacket.

They got into the car, annoyed as the Sheriff escorted them out of town. "This sucks," Dean stated as the Sheriff suddenly turned around, driving off. Dean stopped, giving some them some time in between them and the sheriff. Bella looked at the time as night started to fall. "We're running out of time," Dean made a U-Turn, heading back down the deserted road. "Look, just stay with me alright? That fugly bastard could come alive,"

''Dammit," Dean swore, noticing the car on the side of the road. He quickly put the car into park, going to the trunk. Bella's eyes swept the orchard, eyes narrowing as she saw a black mass shoot across. Dean was in the midst of grabbing his gun when the couple screamed. Bella shot off into the orchard, running. "Bella! Dammit," Dean yelled, running in right behind her. "Hey! Catch!" Dean tossed Bella a smaller gun, her hand reaching out to catch it.

Dean blinked in alarm as Bella barely had to look as she caught it. Her body continuing forward. Dean and Bella ran into the couple, both of them panting in fear. "Get back to your car," Dean snapped, Bella ushering them towards the clearing. "Oh…" She gasped, her eyes taking in the scarecrow. "Go!" He snapped, aiming his gun to shoot at it. He fired off a few shots, his eyes widening as the Scarecrow barely faltered. "Shit," He runs behind the couple, turning to fire, only for the thing to keep coming. "Go! Go!"

They finally reached the road once more, all of them panting hard. "What-" The man panted, looking to his girlfriend, and then Dean. "What was that?" Dean just swallowed shaking his head. "You don't want to know," Dean panted, his brow furrowing. "Hey…hey…" The woman called towards Dean, her eyes wide. "Where's your girlfriend?" Dean looked confused at first, tilting his head, "My girl…" Dean had a panicked look on his face, looking back towards the orchard. "Bella?!" He yelled, nothing but silence greeting him. Dean ran a hand through his hair unsure of his next move. Dean went to the trunk, unsure of what he was looking for. He decided to grab another weapon. He looked at the couple and then their car. "I'd stay in the car if I were you,"

Dean went back into the orchard, his eyes searching for Bella, while also keeping an eye out for the scarecrow. His breathing was heavy as he looked around, panic slowly rising within him, as he went to the wooden pole that was empty.

His face hardened as he came across the gun he gave her lying on the ground.

* * *

"The Scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam asked surprised. Dean hummed. "Yeah, should've seen it," Dean didn't want to tell Sam just yet what had happened, unsure of what he was going to do. "You and Bella got to the couple in time, right? Do you guys know what you're dealing with?" Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm thinking it's a god. A pagan god anyway. The annual cycle of its killings, the victims are always male and female. Like some fertility right, and the locals," Dean muttered in annoyance.

"So, a god possesses a scarecrow…" Sam trailed off. "And the scarecrow takes his sacrifice… For another year the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread…is it possible it can take one of the same sex?" Dean suddenly asked, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. "Why?" Sam asked concerned.

"Sam….I don't know where Bella is. We got to the couple, and we were all running, and….when we got back to the car she was gone." Sam was silent on the other end. "Dean….you….is she?" Dean shook his head in frustration. "I don't think so. I think it needs two people, but why take her when it had the couple in its sight?"

"You know what? I'm coming back, we'll find dad another way," Sam started, but Dean cut him off. "No, find dad. I've got this. I'll call you. I'll get her back Sam," Dean hung up the phone, heading for the University. Dean didn't like attachments, because they made him weak, and the last thing he needed was to be attached to some girl. Dean knew deep down that this wasn't just some girl. There was just something about women with brown eyes.

Bella Swan? She was nothing like the others.

* * *

Dean walked into the Community College following behind the professor. The professor chuckled, briefly glancing at Dean. "It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology," Dean just hummed, "Yeah, well you can call it a hobby," The professor pursed his lips, going towards his table. "But you said you were interested in local lore yes?"

Dean nodded, asking the professor about the town. "I'm actually looking for one god, one that might live in an orchard," The professor nodded, humming. "Okay, I've got something on that,"

He starts flipping through a book, stopping on one that matched exactly what Dean was looking for. "Wait, that one. A Vanir? Villages practiced a sacrifice, one male and one female. Some believed things were infused with magic. What would happen if a sacred tree or something like that was torched? Would it kill the god?" Dean asked, his eyes roaming over the pictures.

"Son," The professor laughed. "These are the legends we are discussing. You don't believe in these do you?" He asked. Dean tilted his head a bit. "Well, not exactly. I'm speaking hypothetically," The professor laughed, patting Dean on the shoulder. "Did I help?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Yeah, thanks, professor. Oh wait, I do have one more question," The professor raised a brow. "Could it be possible for a god to accept a sacrifice of just one person? Like just a female? What would be a reason a god might go against normal tradition?"

The professor tilted his head. "I'm not sure what you mean. In that type of god, it's never been heard of, but there have been some instances in lore where a god has accepted a single gift because it wants something. More than it's usual gifts. In terms of sacrifice and the god you were reading on, once in a while, it may take a female or a male, only because they harness a power that a normal male and female cannot give it. It'll last them a lifetime, no longer needing a sacrifice for the next hundred years or so,"

Dean's gut clenched, hoping he gets to her in time before something like this happens. "Does it still need its human sacrifice of a male and female, before taking that one person to last them a lifetime?" The professor narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "Like I said son, this is only lore," Dean shook hands with the professor and started making his way out of the room. He opened the door, the butt of a gun was all he could see before everything went black.

* * *

Scotty, Harley, Stacy, and the sheriff look at one another, their eyes sliding towards the sleeping brunette. "Why, why can't we just give it the guy and his friend? Why does it have to be Emily?" Harley asks, his eyes lowering. "It's mad at us, it's angry. It won't be satisfied. Not without her. That girl surges with power. We won't have to do this again!" Stacy exclaimed, swallowing back the lump in her throat. Stacy and Harvey escorted Emily towards a cellar. Emily is crying, pleading with her aunt and uncle to not do this.

They shove her inside, Dean glaring at them, his right eye bruised. "Hey! Where's my friend?" He snapped, yelling as they just closed the cellar door in their face.

Dean started to try to break out of the cellar, grunting with each try. "I don't understand. They're going to kill us?" Emily asked. Dean nodded, "Yeah a sacrifice. Have you seen my friend?" Emily looked at him confused, her eyes watery. "The girl that was with me. Where is she?" Emily bit her lip, swallowing. "I-I saw her when they…she was passed out, they were tying her…." She was interrupted by the cellar doors opening. Emily and Dean glanced at each other as guns were aimed at their faces.

"Let's go," The sheriff ordered. Dean slowly walked, his jaw tensing. "How many people have you killed? How much blood is on your hands?" Dean asked, his eyes looking for any sign of Bella. "We don't kill them," The Sheriff replied. Dean scoffed. "Yeah, but you sure do cover them up. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes you've burned?" The Sheriff walked away, and Dean and Emily were tied at the base of two trees. Dean froze.

"No…no," Dean stated, his eyes wide as he looked at Bella who was unconscious, her arms spread just like the scarecrow. "Bella! Bella!" Dean snapped, struggling against the ropes. She was laid out on the ground, her head to the side, a dark bruise covering her eye. "Is she alright?" Emily called, looking around. "I don't know. Is he moving?" Emily struggled to look around, her lips trembling. "I don't know, I can't see," A dark shadow passed by her making her gasp. "Oh my god," Dean grunts as he tries to get out of his ropes.

"Dean?" Dean sighed in relief as Sam called, "Oh, I take it all back! I am so happy to see you. Hurry up, how'd you get here?" Sam went about untying him. "I uh- stole a car," Sam said, helping Dean to his feet. "My boy! Keep an eye on that scarecrow, let me get Bella," Dean hurried to untie Bella after feeling her pulse.

"Uh Dean? There's no scarecrow," Sam called, untying Emily. Dean looks over his shoulder, cursing as the post was empty. "There we go," Dean murmured as he lifted Bella into his arms. She shifted, groaning softly. "Hey.." Dean greeted, walking behind Sam and Emily. "Come on. I need you on your game," Bella's brows furrowed, her eyes fluttering open. "Dean?" She asked, her eyes looking up at the trees. "Can you run?" Dean asked, hearing a few twigs snap, briefly looking around.

At her nod, Dean set her on the ground, grabbing her hand, the two catching up to Emily and Sam. "So this sacred tree," Sam asked, shooting Dean a look, pulling Emily along behind him. "It's the source of its power," Dean replied, looking around for a clearing.

"So, let's torch it and burn it," Dean shook his head no. "No, in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up," Bella gripped his hand as they came upon the clearing, some of the elders and other townspeople waiting for them. "I think that's going to be a problem," She spoke, shaking her head to knock off the headache she had going.

Dean pulls on her hand, going in another direction only to stop as they were surrounded. "Please, let us go," Emily pleaded. Harley frowned, "It'll be over quickly. I promise," Dean narrowed his eyes. "You people are sick, what did you need Bella for? You had us two. God getting greedy?" Dean asked.

"She has a lot of power. You don't even know what to do with a power that great," Stacy spoke. "You have to let him…" Emily screamed as the scarecrow suddenly pierced through her aunt and uncle hiding her face in Sam's jacket.

Bella jumped, turning away, squeezing Dean's hand. Dean guided her head to his shoulder, feeling deep down that these people deserved it. The scarecrow took a menacing step towards Bella and Dean. The townspeople were already gone, terrified out of their mind. "This one is mine you bastard," He said, the scarecrow staring him down, before dragging Emily's aunt and uncle deeper into the orchard. "Let's get the hell out of here," Dean muttered, the four of them eventually finding the car.

Emily sat on the ground breathing heavily. "Hey, once daylight hit, you need to show us that tree. It's old and has been here for a long time. Can you do that?" Dean asked, nodding in thanks as Emily nodded in return.

Dean finally turns his gaze to Bella, taking her face in his hand, turning her face to see her eye. "Sheriff got the jump on you too?" Bella nodded, wincing as he ran a thumb across her eye. "Can't just run off like that, you're lucky it didn't kill you,"

Dean wanted to yell, snap, and even shake her until she got it in her head that this life was dangerous, but he didn't. They locked eyes, and Dean couldn't be sure what he saw there, but he knew he was thankful. He just grunted as he pulled her into a hug, smoothing down her hair as she clung to him.

* * *

"Again, I'm sorry," Emily spoke, releasing Bella. Bella shook her head. "It isn't your fault. People do crazy things," Emily is the one to torch the tree, the four of them watching it burn. "The whole town will die," Dean stated, and Emily just nodded. "I know,"

After getting Emily on the bus, and out of town, the three start walking to the Impala, Bella watching them in curiosity.

"So, can I drop you off somewhere?" Dean asked, and Bella waited for Sam to respond, a small smile on her face. "No, I think you're stuck with me," Dean hummed, gesturing towards Bella. "Eh, I got Bella here. She's smart enough for the both of us," Bella laughed, shaking her head. "Anyway, what changed your mind?" Dean asked. Sam raised a brow, "I didn't. I still want to find Dad, and you're a pain in the ass, but Bella was right. We're not helping anything, and you, you were right. Mom and Jess, they're gone, and Dad is God knows where, and it's just you and me. We'll do this together," Bella smiled, shaking her head.

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful," Dean said, the two laughing as Sam swiped off his hand.

Bella cleared her throat, raising a brow. "What am I? Chopped liver? I may have only known you boys for 2 weeks, but I'm here too you know?" Sam chuckled and smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, you put up with Dean's crap," Bella lightly punched his arm, looking to Dean.

He shot her a wink, going around the driver's side. He looked at her over the top of the Impala smirking. "Sure is good to have you sweetheart, but next time you run off, I'm shooting you in the leg," He got into the car, and Bella glanced at Sam who was shaking his head. "He's not serious, is he?" Sam shrugged, getting into the passenger seat. Bella hopped in, strapping herself in.

Dean pulled off, looking to Sam. "I had a plan you know," Sam raised a brow. "Right. I saved your asses," Dean looked to Bella for backup, but she just raised her hands. "I was knocked out, I don't know. I'm with Sam here." Dean just rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. For now, everything was right as could be. He and his brother worked it out, saved some lives, and their father is alive and well.

He glanced at Bella in the rearview, smiling to himself. He didn't know where she fits in it all, but he knew that in her heart she was one of them. Committed to ridding one less evil bastard in this world.

* * *

After a long night, Dean and Sam were currently at the local bar, figuring out where their father was. The conversation turned once again towards Bella as they tried figuring out this connection that their Dad seemed aware of. "I think her powers are expanding," Dean murmured, taking another shot. Sam raised a brow, waiting for an explanation. "Dude she's clumsy on her feet, but at the Orchard? She caught the gun without even looking," Sam chuckled a bit at his worry. "Adrenaline maybe?" Dean shook his head with a shrug. "Nah. I'm telling you... something's up. That's more than adrenaline,"

* * *

Bella's head thrashed back and forth, grunting quietly as she screwed her eyes shut, her hands gripping the sheets, a scream ripping from her throat as she tried to shake off the nightmare.

_Yellow eyes seemed to float in the shadows staring at her heavily. "You have to do it Bella," He hissed, a smile forming. Bella shook her head, stepping back into nothingness. She looked around in the darkness, balling her hands into fists. "NO, I won't do it. You can't make me," She felt a hand run down her cheek, making her shudder, breath on her face._

_"I won't make you. You'll do it willingly. You...will kill Sam Winchester. That is your destiny,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is already in the works and will be posted Sunday.


End file.
